


Black Sheep

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [40]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle and Andrea may have more in common than they realize...





	Black Sheep

**Black Sheep**

Merle had always been the pariah of the group, but now that Andrea had turned up it was her turn for a change.

Michonne stared daggers at the woman who had chosen a monster over her and nobody else in the group trusted her. They trusted Andrea probably even less than Merle himself. At least the group knew that Merle was loyal to Daryl. Andrea didn’t appear to be loyal to anyone. People at the prison were being cold to her, but she said she wanted to stay, and Rick wouldn’t force her to go back.

She claimed that the Governor would kill her if he ever saw her face again and Merle wasn’t too surprised. Merle knew that the Governor was garbage pretty early on, he just didn’t care back then. Merle had nowhere else to go at the time and the Governor had saved his life. Merle also wasn’t surprised when Andrea came to find him to form some kind of alliance.

He was in the tower the night that it happened and happily enjoying watch alone when he noticed her creeping across the prison yard toward him.

“Here she comes,” he sighed from the balcony of the tower.

“Hey, Merle.”

“Hey.”

“Are you on watch every night?” she called from the ground below.

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Cause I ain’t got any friends here except Daryl and I prefer to be alone.”

“Oh…sorry, I’ll go.”

She was crushed and he could see it all over her face. Merle wanted to tell her to get lost, but he couldn’t bear to say it.

“Fuck it…come on up if ya want.”

She paused for a moment and then opened the door at the base of the tower to walk up the stairs.

He watched as she sat down on a chair in the corner.

“What you doing up anyway?” he asked finally.

“Couldn’t sleep…the guilt keeps me up.”

“Michonne still pissed at you.”

“Yes, and I don’t blame her.”

“She’ll get over it in time.”

Merle pulled a flask from his pocket and took a long sip as he watched her closely. He was annoyed that she was turning to him for friendship out of desperation. He could clearly remember her laughing at his advances and grimacing at the idea of being with him back at the quarry. He wanted to tell her he wouldn’t be friends with her if she were the last woman on Earth, but here she was in the tower with him, so that was obviously bullshit.

“Maybe I shouldn’t stay,” she said softly. “Nobody wants me here.”

If she was fishing for him to tell her to stay, then she was shit out of luck.

“You did betray the group, and they ain’t gonna trust you again too soon. You’re at the bottom of the shit heap with me now, just another black sheep.”

“So, you think I should go?” she asked.

“Rick said stay, so stay. You’ll only get yourself killed out there anyway.”

Andrea shifted on the chair and held his gaze for a moment until he became uncomfortable.

“What?” he asked finally when he was sick of her eyes pleading with him.

“Do you hate me too?”

_Yes, I fuckin’ hate you! _

_Go have your damn Governor now! _

“No, I don’t bother hating most people anymore.”

“Seems like you’re mad at me…I can go if you want me to.”

“Why are you here anyway? I don’t remember you ever wanting to be caught dead near me.”

“I wasn’t very nice to you, and you did save me when I was sick…I’m sorry for that.”

“Maybe I should thank you,” he sighed. “You never wasted my time pretending you gave a shit about me, but why would you anyway? You were looking for a handsome, smooth-talking charmer, not some loud-mouthed redneck.”

“What do you mean?”

“Gimme a break. I know why you wouldn’t look twice at me. I’m not stupid.”

Merle was mad now. His guard was down, and he hated to feel exposed. Why didn’t she just go bother someone else?  
“Merle…are you trying to say that you actually wanted more than to just get under my skin?”

“I ain’t sayin’ shit,” he grumbled and took another long sip.

“If anything, I just thought you wanted a quick bang by the way you spoke to me…never would have thought it was anything more than that.”

“It wasn’t. Don’t flatter yourself,” he lied. “I never wanted you.”

Merle probably should have stopped her when she got up and left the tower, but he didn’t. He didn’t need to be let down easy by her, he didn’t need her sympathy. He wasn’t going to let her hurt him again.

/

Merle made it back to the prison at sunrise, just like always, only to find that Andrea was gone, and he shouldn’t have been surprised.

“It’s my fault. I’ll go get her back,” he sighed.

“I can come with you,” Daryl offered.

“Nah, I got this.”

“How will you know where she went?” Rick asked.

“You city folks don’t understand the woods,” he chuckled. “Ya’ll leave fucking trails out here every damn place you go. I already know she went east.”

“You need a gun?” Rick offered.

“Nope, I’ll have her back in no time. And I got all the weapon I need right here,” he winked, holding up his prosthetic blade.

/

Merle noticed a few smaller footprints a single strand of her blonde hair on the branch of a bush along a trail heading east. He picked up the hair and let it go in the wind, then kept walking. Her footsteps were distinct, and the remanence of a small fire she’d made was like a little note left behind for him.

Merle picked up the pace to catch up to her and jogged for 3 miles until he came upon a shack in the woods with a single walker ambling around out front. Merle knew she was inside. She had cleared the path to the door, and he could see the glow of a candle through a crack in the window.

Merle put down the walker out front and pushed the door to the shack open a few inches. Andrea had pushed a dresser against it.

“Andrea. Open up!”

“Merle?”

“Lemme in.”

He could hear her sigh and then the grunting of her moving the dresser.

“I left, just like everyone wanted. What are you doing here?”

“Stop being stupid and just come back. You can’t make it on your own out here.”

“I made it with Michonne for 8 months. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re coming back, so grab your shit and let’s go!” he demanded.

“You don’t tell me what to do. What the hell do you care anyway?” she screamed.

Merle didn’t respond well to screaming and it set him off good and proper.

“I don’t! Why the fuck would I waste my time?”

They were face to face, angry and flustered when she defused the situation.

“Merle…let’s not fight.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?”

“I really don’t want to fight with you…it kind of feels like we’re in the same boat and I just thought you’d understand how it feels to be me.”

Merle instantly felt like an asshole for yelling at her.

“I do know what it’s like,” he sighed. “That group can be pretty hard to live with when they hate you.”

“Can we start over?”

Merle sighed and noticed that she looked drained and he didn’t have it in him to carry on being a jerk.

“I guess we may as well be friends, we’re both black sheep in this group.”

“True,” she answered.

Merle was happy that they made up. Fighting with anyone took precious energy and he really didn’t dislike her anyway.

“Merle.”

“What?”

“I don’t want to go back yet.”

“Why not?”

“I just want a few hours away from them…maybe even until morning. I just need a break.”

“You gonna walk back alone in the morning or something? I don’t feel right leaving you out here,” Merle said. “I’ll come back for you tomorrow if you want though.”

“Stay with me.”

Merle looked around the shack and notice only one bedroom in the back and couch in the living room. He was baffled, so he waited for an explanation.

“There’s room enough for both of us,” she began, “and I noticed a bottle of whiskey in the cupboard.”

“You asking me to stay for protection?” he grinned.

“The company would be nice, and also I’d rather not sleep in a creepy shack all alone.”

“Alright then,” he sighed. “Where’s this whiskey?”

Andrea laughed then and he was surprised to find that little miss priss actually had a sense of humour after all.

/

An hour later, Andrea was sat on the couch in the living room as Merle drank from the bottle on the floor leaning back against the wall. He was fully relaxed for a change and very talkative now that he was getting tipsy.

“I tell ya, when me and Daryl was kids, I coulda kicked his ass no problem. Now he’s tough as nails, cause I raised him right. I was hard on him, but he’s gonna make it cause of me.”

“I’m sure you’re right,” she nodded.

Daryl had obviously been through a lot and nothing seemed to break him down even for a moment.

“Sometimes I was a bit too hard on him, but I don’t really know shit about kids cause my parents weren’t fit to raise either of us, to begin with.”

She couldn’t recall how the subject had come up, but she listened to him ramble anyway. He had removed the blade from his prosthetic and was resting his elbows on his widely spread knees. There was something about him, he was a pillar of strength. A man who had overcome all the hell one lifetime could throw at him and come out the other side battered but still standing.

“Daryl holds nothing against you, and he will be a survivor in this world till the end,” Andrea answered.

“I’m still sorry you lost Amy,” he said then. “She was a nice girl.”

Andrea took a moment to close her eyes and replay the memory of her sister’s laugh.

“Shouldn’t have brought her up, sorry,” he said. “Think I’ve had one too many now.”

Merle set the bottle down and his eyes focused on the amber liquid for a moment.

“It’s OK, Merle. I can think of her now and it’s more sweet than painful finally.”

“That’s good. I ain’t trying to bring you down tonight.”

“I actually feel really relaxed tonight. I needed a quiet night like this.”

Then Merle asked her something she didn’t expect.

“What made you choose him?”

“Who?”

“The Governor…what was it that made you pick him?”

Andrea couldn’t fathom why he would care, and she wasn’t sure she knew the answer to the question herself.

“I think maybe he just reminded me of the old world. In the beginning, he just seemed really stable…sounds ridiculous now, but he seemed like he hadn’t even been touched by all of this when I first met him.”

“I guess I could see that.”

“Did you have someone before all this?” she asked and then immediately regretted it.

Something about Merle made him seem like he could be easily triggered by personal questions.

“Nah, I never had anybody.”

“No girlfriend or anything?”

“Not since I was a teenager. I mean I got laid before all this, but not with a real girlfriend. Been years since I had to buy a woman a Valentine,” he joked, but she could see it got to him.

“I’m picturing you buying Valentine’s for a high school girlfriend…bet that was cute,” she smiled.

“I used to be cute once upon a time,” he cackled, and she couldn’t help smiling along.

“You’re still cute, in a rough around the edges kind of way.”

“And you’re cute in a stick up your ass kind of way,” he smirked.

“Hey!”

“I gotta take a leak,” he groaned and got to his feet.

“You gonna make it back?” she inquired as he stumbled to the door.

“You wanna come with me to keep an eye out? You can aim it for me if you like.”

“Merle!”

“Just kidding.”

Andrea watched him walk out the door of the shack and into the night. He was fun when you had him alone.

/

Merle felt the cooler air on his skin, and it made him feel even dizzier. He wandered to the nearest tree and began to pee on the trunk as his eyes were drawn upward. Andrea was being sweet with him and he liked it. It was new to have someone listen to him ramble without being snide in return. Andrea seemed to mean it when she asked if they could start over. She was treating him like they’d just met, and it was refreshing. He wanted to get along with her, and she was right about them both being on the outside of the group. They may as well be friends.

Merle thought about the way he spoke to her when they first met, and he could see why she had been so harsh back to him. He recalled asking her to ‘bump uglies’ and the way she rolled her eyes at him. Maybe she wasn’t so stuck up though, maybe she just wanted him to be sweet with her. Being sweet wasn’t his specialty, but maybe it was worth a shot. Maybe there was a chance for him.

Suddenly, Merle was knocked to the ground by an unexpected walker and realized that he’d been off in space thinking of Andrea and half-cut on whiskey…a stupid combination.

When he landed, his foot got caught under the gnarled roots of the tree and he couldn’t pull it free.

“Fuck,” he growled.

All he had to do was catch this walker through the neck when it lunged at him and then he realized that his blade was inside.

“God damn it!” he yelped and began to yank his foot back desperately.

He didn’t want to die just taking a leak in the night. That’s like the kind of thing his asshole father would do. He couldn’t die that way.

He heard Andrea’s voice at the very same moment that he realized the walker about to land on him had company.

“Get your ass inside, Andrea!”

She wasn’t listening and Merle had to react. He strained upward and cracked the skull of the first walker, only to have two more coming along immediately after.

“Please, just go inside!” he hollered to Andrea, who was approaching without a word.

She had a blade in her hand, but he didn’t want her taking on two walkers for him.

“Just tell Daryl I fucked up and get your ass in that shack! Now!” he screamed at her.

She didn’t answer him, she proceeded to stand over him and stabbed the first walker through the head as the second one grabbed at her shirt.

“Andrea! Get away! Don’t do this!” Merle wanted to grab her and toss her back behind him from his position on the ground, but he was also afraid of tripping her up and screwing them both over.

She didn’t answer him once. Andrea took both her hands and pushed the second walker down with all of her strength and tackled it on the ground, running her blade through its forehead.

She collapsed on her back for a moment next to him and he couldn’t get his mind around it.

/

She helped him to free his foot and back inside the shack, he didn’t know what to say.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” he said finally.

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m grateful that you did, don’t get me wrong. But you should never risk your own life for the likes of me.”

“I’ll risk my life for whoever I want.”

“Why?”

“Merle…”

“You’re one of those good people who’d die for a stranger, huh?” he smiled.

“I wouldn’t die for a stranger, but I’d die for a friend.”

“I’m your friend?” he grinned.

“Aren’t you?”

“Yeah…I like that. Never had a woman as a friend before.”

Andrea had moments where she could have strangled him with her bare hands in the past, back in the quarry, but now she couldn’t bear to see him in danger. Something had changed and she realized that she had feelings she couldn’t really explain. She knew she could have died saving him and yet it didn’t even occur to her to stay back.

“Well, as it turns out…I like you,” she smiled.

“I’ve liked you for a while, but I wasn’t always so good at showing it.”

“You did have a way with words.”

“Yeah, I guess I did. It’s insecurity though, I think.”

He wished he hadn’t gone down that road, but it was done and now he’d have to explain himself. Merle never liked the way whiskey would turn him into a damn chatterbox.

“How do you mean?” she asked as expected.

“It’s easier to hit on a woman with a crude joke, then when she pulls her face at you, you can pretend you were only kidding. Dumb, huh?”

“Thought you were just trying to piss me off?”

“I don’t know why the hell I thought you’d respond to my bullshit, but I was a little different back then. This world has smartened me up a little at least.”

“You are a lot different than when I first met you.”

“A true work in progress, that’s me,” he laughed.

There was a moment of silence and he put some words into sentences that hopefully sounded right.

“Seriously, Andrea, I’m really grateful that you did what you did. I don’t really have anything but Daryl to live for, but I’m still glad to be breathin’. I’ll be watching out for you now for life,” he smiled.

“My own personal bodyguard?” she grinned.

“You got it…till my debt is repaid.”

“Don’t go dying for me, Merle. Just be my friend.”

“I’ll die for you if I have to, and I’ll be your friend.”

“Stubborn.”

“That’s me.”

The room was black except for a single candle and her face was glowing in the faint light. She was one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen close up. Surely the prettiest to ever hold a real conversation with him. Merle had wanted her since the quarry and never knew how to hell to express it, so he screwed it up over and over again. It was a coward’s way out to try and make it seem like a joke, but her telling him there wasn’t a hope in hell would hurt too much. When she rolled her eyes, it still felt like maybe there was a chance.

Andrea looked tired after the ordeal, but he was satisfied with the evening to know that they could be friends. He didn’t have any friends aside from Daryl, so it was a big step up.

“You can go on to bed if you’re tired,” he said. “I’m good right here, counting my blessings to still be among the living.”

She agreed that she was tired and should lay down, but then she stunned him.

“Any chance that you’d hold me for a while?”

“Hold you?” he asked.

“Never mind,” she shrugged and got up to go lay down.

“No! Wait a minute. I was just surprised,” he sputtered. “I’ll hold you.”

“Thanks…just feeling a little fragile tonight.”

Merle followed her to the room and watched her unbutton her blue top and peel it off her shoulders before climbing onto the bed in a black tank top and jeans.

“Can I take this thing off?” he asked, holding up his prosthetic.

“Go ahead.”

“I got my wound covered, don’t worry.”

“I wasn’t worried.”

“The way it looks now would give you nightmares.”

“Still can’t believe you did that…must have been horrible.”

Merle sat on the edge of the bed to unbuckle the straps on his prosthetic as he answered her.

“It was so painful I blacked out 3 or 4 times and then had to keep going when I came to again…damn, you don’t want to hear about that shit,” he chuckled.

“Sorry to mention it…there aren’t as many nice subjects in the world anymore are there?”

“It’s all good.”

Merle lay down on the bed beside her and reached his arm around her shoulder, hoping it was what she wanted. Just the sensation of a soft, beautiful, sweet-smelling woman in his arms made him realize how much he needed female company in his life.

“Can you think of something nice to talk about?” she asked.

“I like being friends with you,” he sighed as he closed his eyes.

“Me too.”

“I like holding you.”

“I like it too.”

“You’re the prettiest woman I ever laid eyes on.”

“Merle…”

“I ain’t trying anything…sorry. I’m just rambling, I’ll shut up.”

She turned to him and he saw something entirely new in her expression.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing…just don’t move.”

Her lips were pressed to his so fast that he never saw it coming. Andrea’s lips were impossibly soft and one of her hands came to rest on his cheek as she kissed him.

Merle pulled her closer and drank in the moment, hoping it wouldn’t end, praying that she wouldn’t rethink it. Before he knew it, she was over him and her kiss had moved to his neck, where it lingered for a moment as he touched her golden hair.

Merle didn’t think he needed this. Sure, he wanted sex if he could find it, but he didn’t know that he needed to be kissed.

/

It came over her so quickly that she didn’t even have time to question it. She just needed to do it, to feel his lips against hers.

Now it was moving fast, and she could feel his one hand moving down her back and coming to rest on her hip. When she opened her eyes, she found that his were closed and he looked at peace.

His kiss was strong and controlled, nothing unsure about it. Merle’s tongue moved into her mouth and against her tongue just right, like he’d been kissing her for years. There was nothing like the feeling of his strong thigh between hers and the way he looked below her.

“I did want you,” he sighed as her lips met with his neck once more.

“What?”

“I said in the tower that I never wanted you, but I always did.”

“I didn’t see the real you when we first met…but I see it now.”

“I didn’t deserve you then.”

“Shhhh…”

/

He felt her move her body against his then, and it sent a shockwave of lust through his core. Her legs were suddenly straddling both of his and she moved up to grind herself against him like a vixen.

“Jesus!” he breathed.

She had been with Shane and the Governor, but it had been a hell of a long time since he felt a woman’s touch and never one he liked this much.

Andrea moved her pelvis against him so good that he felt close to losing it very quickly. He had to save face and stop her from breaking him down too fast, so he rolled her under him instead.

Merle buried his face in her neck and tasted her skin as she writhed beneath him. She appeared to be in great need, and it surprised him to no end.

He leaned his weight on his bad arm and fumbled with her tank top with his left hand and quickly felt like a clumsy teenager.

“I got it,” she panted and yanked her top over her head to assist him. “Bra too?”

“Hell, if you’re offering,” he quipped.

And then she was topless and looking up into his eyes.

“Are you sure about all this?” he asked.

“Yes.”

He shook his head with relief that she hadn’t changed her mind and lowered his mouth to her perfect breasts. He licked soft and slow and wet over each of her breasts as her breathing and whining betrayed her level of desperation.

“Damn…you’re good with your mouth, Dixon.”

“My big mouth is finally paying off?” he chuckled.

“Hell yes, and I bet it can do even more.”

Merle knew that his skills below the belt were unmatched, it was one thing Dixons were known for. Most Dixon men were drunks, deadbeat dads, or just plain fools, but they could all lay it down in the bedroom.

He sat back on his knees and fought with the button and fly of her jeans to unfasten them and slip them down her legs. He kissed slowly from her ankle to her knees and then up her inner thigh all the way to her panties where he breathed warm breath through the material to awaken her sacred places.

“Feel that?” he whispered.

“Oh my God, Merle…I feel it everywhere.”

He kissed her through the fabric and waited until she was almost weeping to uncover her wet swollen lips to his mouth. When he finally licked her, she shivered with impending release and her thighs clenched against his upper arms.

/

Blinded by seduction. She was absolutely blinded by it.

Merle Dixon’s sinful mouth, and even more sinful words left her needy for completion of the act. His tongue traced the inner and outer lips before gently circling her clit.

“I can’t take it,” she cried out.

Two fingers slid inside her and his warm wet lips closed around her own in a slippery French kiss.

“Oh Fuck! Oh my God…oh my God!” she whined as his one hand moved up, still wet with her own desire, to cover her mouth and stifle her explosive orgasm.

/

She needed him under her, she needed to fuck him.

A blur of clothing and squirming around ended in her straddling his thighs and taking in the sight of his massive dick.

“Merle…”

“Yep. You up for it?”

“Holy shit! It’s…I’m not sure I’m a big enough girl for this ride,” she purred.

“Just take it slow,” he winked.

Andrea loved his filthy mouth and she kissed him again passionately as his dick made short work of her insides. A good 9 inches of rock-hard Georgia manhood left her boneless and desperately riding to heaven. She placed her hands on either side of his head and knew that another orgasm was just on the horizon.

“Damn you take it good, girl…Jesus!” he moaned.

Merle held her breasts, hanging so close to his face as she fucked him and sucked her nipples like a thirsty infant, devouring every second of the interaction.

Soon she was coming again and dropped her forehead to his chest as she did, fucking him hard and mindlessly groaning his name.

/

She was spent, but he still wanted to cum.

“You all done with me?”

“Fuck me,” she panted. “I can’t really move right now but fuck me please.”

Merle rolled her onto her side and straddled her lower leg, pushing the top leg out to the side. He moved in close between her thighs and slid into her, his dick adding sweet pressure to the right wall of her insides as he filled her.

He lay his hand on her hip for balance and began to thrust nice and smooth.

“Oh, sweet heavenly father,” she whimpered.

Merle grunted and groaned on occasion, but he wasn’t too big on words when he was this close.

“Cum for me,” she whispered. “Fill me with it…I want you to cum in me.”

“But…”

“Just do it…lemme have it,” she pleaded.

Merle did as she asked and filled her with hot cum as he let it all go. The sexual frustration of the last couple of years had him forgetting how good it even felt to be touched and to touch someone else.

/

“What do we do now?” she asked the next morning as Merle rolled over to hold her.

“We go back to the prison…and we can be a couple if you want to, or we can pretend it never happened.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to be with you.”

“So, you want a relationship?” she smiled, but he couldn’t see the smiled from behind her where he was resting his face on her bare back.

“If you’re proposing to me, the answer is yes,” he joked.

“Come on now, you goof. We need to get our stories straight before we go back.”

“I ain’t got no story, I just wanna be your man.”

“That’s what I want too.”

“Then it’s settled?” he yawned.

“Yeah, two black sheep making a go of it,” she sighed.

“Baaa!”

“You’re such a goof.”

_ ** The End** _


End file.
